


Don't Say Goodbye

by mindylu32



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, OTP Feels, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylu32/pseuds/mindylu32
Summary: Clarke is finally confronted with her true feelings for Bellamy when he brought in to the med bay bleeding out due to a gunshot wound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick one shot I wrote after I had a conversation with a friend. We were talking about how Clarke would tell Bellamy, if he were badly injured, "I thought I told you that I can't lose you too". 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this super quick fic!!!

Clarke was hanging around the med bay checking on some of her Mom’s patients while she was out talking a well needed break with Kane. Clarke gave a half-smile thinking about how happy her mom was now that she had Kane. Clarke’s reverie was cut short but the sound of someone crashing through the med bay doors. She turned around to see Monty and Jasper carrying someone. She knew instantly who it was by the brown mop of hair. 

“Bellamy?” she croaked. 

Clarke stood there frozen taking in all the blood on Monty and Jasper’s hands. 

“Clarke snap out of it we need your help” came Monty’s desperate plea. 

Clarke shook her head to clear her mind. She then snapped into “doctor” mode. 

“Okay guys put him over here.”

She rushed to gather the supplies and she barely got out, “What happened?”

Monty rushed out an answer, “We were patrolling the border when were attacked. He got shot so we rushed back here.”

Monty and Jasper placed Bellamy on one of the empty med bay tables and backed away.   
Clarke’s hands moved quickly and with precision as she removed his vest and shirt. 

Clarke looked up to Monty and Jasper and said through strained breaths, “Go find my mom. Her and Kane were out by the west fields.”

Monty and Jasper didn’t move as quickly as Clarke would have liked and she yelled at them, “GO NOW!” Clarke yelled. Monty and Jasper took off running at her command.

Her mind was racing. His name was on the damn list he was supposed to survive. He was losing blood rapidly and she couldn’t contain the sobs that racked her body as she worked silently. She looked down at his face and it was ashen. Most of the color had drained and Clarke set her resolve to save him. She would see his face full of life again. She would see his face with that stupid smirk he always had. Damn it he would live if it was the last thing she did. 

It wasn’t long before she heard someone approaching she looked up and saw her mom running towards the table. Clarke filled her in on what they were facing. Clarke’s hands were shaking so badly she could not control them. She felt the warmth of her mother’s hand wrap hers and she looked up to see her mom and said through gentle sobs, “We have to save him.”

“Clarke we will. I promise.”

Hours later...

Bellamy was finally stable and moved to one of the cots in the med bay. Clarke looked at the mess around the med bay table they had used. There were hundreds of bloody gauze scattered around it. She went down on her knees to begin cleaning them up when she flashed to just moments ago...

Bellamy began to flat-line and Clarke had a small memory of herself letting out an unhuman screech. She started chest compressions while her mother charged up the defibrillator. It took shocking him three times before they heard the telltale *beep beep beep* of his heart on the monitor. 

There was nothing Clarke could do to keep the tears from sliding down her face. Abby knelt down beside her and put her fingers under her chin and lifted her face up. She gently wiped away her tears and Clarke remembered when she was a little girl before the fate of the world rested solely on her shoulders how her mother would comfort her. If only she could go back to that simpler time. 

“Hey.” came Abby’s soft voice, “go get some rest. I’ll stay and make sure he’s okay.”

Clarke shook her head, “No. I’m gonna stay. I need to stay.”

Abby just gave a gentle nod and said, “well if you need me just call me over the comms.”

Clarke gave a shaky smile and replied, “I will Mom”. 

Abby placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and left Clarke while she continued to clean up the bloody gauze. After getting everything in order she walked over to Bellamy who finally looked as if he had some color back in his face. She gently moved the hair from over his eyes. She whispered to him, “Don’t leave me. Do you hear me? Don’t you leave me.” 

Clarke moved one of the empty cots in the med bay next to Bellamy’s. She wanted to be close in case something happened. She laid down on her side facing him and watched as his chest rose and fell. She knew she shouldn’t sleep in case his breathing slowed. However, the steady rhythm of Bellamy’s breathing put her at ease

Clarke came out of her sleep slowly then she realized what happened the night before. When her eyes popped opened startled she was greeted with a pair of warm brown eyes smiling back at her. 

“Bellamy!”

Clarke hopped off her cot and made the short distance between her’s and Bellamy’s. 

“I thought I’d lost you.”

Clarke couldn’t hold the rush of hot tears that formed in her eyes when she reached for Bellamy’s hand. She looked at his face and noticed his color had fully returned. She could now see those beautiful freckles that flecked across his nose and cheeks. 

Clarke felt the warmth of Bellamy’s hand as it covered her own. 

“Hey,” came the gritty sound of his voice. 

“I thought I told you that I can’t lose you too.”

“You didn’t lose me. I’m here. Hey, I’m here.” Bellamy squeezed her hand tighter for affirmation. 

Clarke Griffin realized in that moment that she would gladly hand over her life for Bellamy Blake’s. It was in that moment that she truly loved him more than she could ever fathom. 

“Princess, it’s going to take a lot more than a bullet to keep me from annoying you until the end of the world.”

Clarke slapped Bellamy’s shoulder and laughed, “Don’t joke about that.”

That smirk she had wanted to see appeared on his face. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at him. She hoped he could see all the love shining in her eyes. 

Clarke finally realized that she had to save them because after all she had finally found something to live for.


End file.
